


Come back, my friend

by Aviisalittlefreak



Series: Supernatural situations? Not a surprise [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviisalittlefreak/pseuds/Aviisalittlefreak
Summary: A harsh wind, the sound of a harsh screeching roar, the sounds of claws on the stone paths. The people of the villiage had heard rumors that the vampire who lived in the castle had a friend. A friend who wasn't human. But a werewolf.The hunters hadn't believed those rumors so they killed the vampire without mercy, despite it having tried to make peace with them. On the part of the hunters and villagers?That was a terrible mistake.
Series: Supernatural situations? Not a surprise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007868





	Come back, my friend

The sun still sets when the two are apart

The story I've written is the blood of their art.

They had a strong friendship, a bond so tight

But the day they took him was their final night.


End file.
